Canaries
by dontforget2live
Summary: "Stowy, Daddy, Stowy!" Hugo shrieked again. Ron sighed dramatically. "Fine," he agreed semi-reluctantly. "What story?" Hugo clapped his hands together excitedly. "I wanna know what happened to youw hands!" In which Hugo gets curious about the scars on Ron's hands, and it turns into story time. Romione cuteness. Complete.


**A/N: This is my first story of 2012! Wow, I can't even believe that It's 2012, peoples. We have less that a year of life left... JUST KIDDING. **

**I put a poll up on my profile; can you please vote on it? Oh, and I have tumblr now. It's totally awesome. The link is on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Dedication: I don't usually dedicate my stories to people, but this story is dedicated to my biffle (yes, I did just use that word) Cait, who's like the bestest friend ever to me and I love her so much (not in a gay way, though, for you people wondering) and she's just so wonderful I have to dedicate this to her.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters or plotlines, and I am not J.K. Rowling either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Budge up, Rosie," Ron requested warmly, gently repositioning his daughter farther down the couch. His wife Hermione sat down beside him,<p>

5-year-old Hugo came tearing into the sitting room, giggling madly, and launched himself onto the couch between his parents.

"Stowy, Daddy!" Hugo shrieked. "Stowy!"

Rose joined in too. "Story!" She giggled. "Story, please!"

Ron rolled his eyes playfully at Hermione. "I'd tell them a story just to get them to shut up," He snorted. "I actually feel sorry for Harry, having three little buggers… oh, wait. He knocked up my sister. Never mind."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, though if you looked closely she was smiling slightly. "Ronald!" She reprimanded him. "Not in front of the children!"

Hugo giggled again. "Wonald!" He mimicked, shaking a finger at his dad. "Not in fwont of the childwen!"

Ron laughed loudly. "Learned from the best!" He crowed, holding his hand out for a high five. Hugo smiled toothily and slapped his father's hand.

Hermione, however, felt that since no one else was being responsible, she would have to be and therefore was trying and failing to look stern.

Ron chuckled lightly. "Give it up, 'Mione," He advised. "You know you want to."

Hugo pouted. "Stowy, Daddy, Stowy!" He shrieked again.

"Story!" Rose piped up. "Story!"

Ron sighed dramatically. "Fine," he agreed semi-reluctantly. "What story?"

Hugo clapped his hands together excitedly. "I wanna know what happened to youw hands!" He announced happily.

Ron subconsciously looked down at his marked hands before exchanging a startled look with Hermione. How was he supposed to explain what happened in his 6th Year? How was he supposed to tell his kids that their mother had gotten angry and jealous because he was snogging Lavender?

Hermione spoke up. "Once upon a time, there were two boys and a girl who were the bestest of friends, and-"

"Are you talking about you and Daddy and Uncle Harry, Mommy?" Rose interrupted.

Hermione scowled at her daughter. "Don't interrupt, Rose," She reprimanded her. Rose just smiled sweetly at her mom.

Ron took over. "In their Sixth Year at Hogwarts, an evil man was abroad. People were scared of him and his power, see, because had a _lot _of it. Hogwarts ran mostly the same, though.

Two of these best friends… let's call them, erm, Roonil and Hermy, started to have feelings for each other, but they didn't know it yet."

"That's because they were bloody idiots," Rose said matter-of-factly.

Hermione turned to glare at Ron. "I keep telling you not to swear in front of the kids!" She told him crossly. "Now look at what you've done! You've passed your habits onto them!"

Rose whispered something to Hugo, and the two of them laughed. Ron looked at them suspiciously before continuing.

"Anyway, Roonil and Hermy fancied each other, but they didn't know it.

One day, Roonil's sister got mad at Roonil because he was being "overprotective", and said the only reason he was overprotective was because he had never sn- never had a girlfriend." Ron was cut off by a loud snort from Hermione. "So Roonil went and started dating a girl named L- erm… Purple Mud."

Hermione snorted again and cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "Purple Mud? Really, Ron?" She asked incredulously, smirking slightly.

Ron huffed. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Mauve Tanner."

"Well _fine_, have it your way!"

"Are you going to finish the story, Daddy?" Hugo asked impatiently.

Ron chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, Hugh," He replied.

"Anyway, Roonil started dating Mauve and Hermy got all jealous-"

"She did not!" Hermione interjected indignantly, glaring at Ron.

Said wizard just smirked and continued. "And Hermy left a Quidditch party one night and was crying in an empty classroom. Their other friend, Parry, he-"

"Oh, very original, Ron."

"-Went to go comfort her. But Roonil wanted to, erm, spend some time with Mauve, and they accidentally stumbled across the classroom that Hermy and Parry were in." Ron paused dramatically.

"Uh oh," Hugo commented, eyes widening comically.

"Uh oh is right, Hugo," Hermione smirked. "Hermy was so upset that she set a flock of yellow canaries upon Roonil, and the birds pecked at his hands and left scars."

Ron swallowed. "And Roonil ran out of the room and left Hermy crying and Parry trying to comfort her," He finished.

Hugo pouted. "And they never got together?" He asked his father sadly. "No happy ending?"

Ron smiled. "Oh, they did have their happy ending. The year after that, the three friends went on a quest to stop the bad guy from taking over the world, and during the quest Roonil and Hermy started to think that hey, maybe the other _did _like them." He smiled at Hermione over Hugo's head. "And at the end of this quest, there was this big battle between the good side and the bad side, and they finally got together then. You see, Hermy was a very avid lobbyer of elfish rights, so Roonil suggested something about warning the house elves so that they don't get hurt-"

"And Hermy kissed him," Hermione said softly, intertwining her hand with Ron's.

"And then what?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"And then they started dating and eventually got married and had kids. They still fight, though, and Hermy still sends canaries after him sometimes. But Roonil loves her, and he knows that she loves him back, so they always make up in the end," Ron smiled at Hermione and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What are their kids' names?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Rose and Hugo," Hermione told her softly, smiling at her daughter.

Hugo giggled. "I knew it!" He insisted.

Ron bent down and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Sure you did, Hugo, sure you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! R&amp;R, please?<strong>

**aw844 :)  
><strong>


End file.
